


我们只看见我们想看见的(a translation of orphan_account's work: we see only what we wish)

by neonhex



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Evil Bilbo, M/M, Revenge
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonhex/pseuds/neonhex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(this is a translation of orphan_account's work: we see only what we wish)<br/>bilbo被赶出erebor，但最终跟Sauron在一起。<br/>为了复仇，他让Sauron抓住了thorin并把他带到mordor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



第一章：  
他感觉到有谁的嘴唇在碰触他的额头，但那是一种奇怪的感觉——并不像之前他从Thorin那里所感觉到的。

但是Thorin再也不需要你了，Bilbo想。他为了阿肯宝石放弃了你。

"Bilbo," Sauron 说, "是什么在让你烦恼?”

“呃，那个" Bilbo 说. 在他的喉咙里仿佛含了一个硬块, 但是他很快把它吞了下去. "我不停地想 Thorin."

"你想说什么?" 他的声音中蕴涵着一丝嫉妒.

"我恨他, 真的恨, 但我不能停止想他." Bilbo 握紧了拳头. “然而他可能根本没有想起我，他也许为了其他人已经彻底离开了我。“

Sauron把Bilbo拉进一个怀抱。他撕破Bilbo的外套，然后任他的手指游移在Bilbo的后背上。他的手指像冰一样冷，单这时候Bilbo不再在意。他在他的耳边低语，他的声音低沉而柔软，’你知道我永远不会那样做，对么？’他开始亲Bilbo的颈子，他的唇很温柔，并且，好吧，非常的让人着迷。

Bilbo只能给他一个微笑，’我当然知道你永远不会那样。你比Thorin好多了。’他轻轻并且柔顺地抚摸着Sauron黑色的长发。

‘Bilbo，’Sauron说，’你希望我派一支半兽人军队到Erebor么？它会被迅速而彻底的毁灭。’

‘矮人们习惯与半兽人作战，甚至是一支半兽人军队。如果不是因为半兽人，Thorin也不会被称作橡木盾而被人所知。’

‘是的，但是即使我失败了，他的人民仍会有很多将死去。’

这个主意无疑引起了Bilbo的兴趣。

Sauron的蓝眼中带着真诚的保证，’所以你想让我那么做么？那会取悦你么？’

‘是的，’Bilbo说，’它会的。’

‘如果我可以，’Sauron说道，’我会将他抓起来带来给你。’他在Bilbo耳边叹息，’你想亲自结束他的性命么？’他的声音很低，但是其中并不只有恶意。

‘是的，’在说出这个单词之前Bilbo从未对任何事物如此确定。是的，他想让Thorin受到折磨，就像他之前曾经经历的那样。’我想让他在我手中死去；我想让他死的时候知道他是怎么样一个混蛋。’

Sauron笑了，’我知道为什么我喜欢你了，Bilbo Baggins。你看起来是那么无辜，但是在你的外表之下你知道你真正想要什么。’

’谢谢夸奖。’

他将Bilbo拉近了一点，然后亲吻了他。他的舌头在Bilbo的嘴里探索，他的手向下进入了他从未到达的区域。Bilbo觉得自己硬了，并且他敢说Sauron也注意到了这一点。所以在Sauron温柔但迅速地拽下他的内裤时他并没有不情愿。

‘你准备好了么，Bilbo？’Sauron问道，他已经开始脱掉自己深色的长袍。’如果你觉得没有准备好我也能谅解。’

’是的，’Bilbo说道。’Thorin，这个肮脏的混蛋对我做过这种事。而既然他可以这样对我，那么你也可以。你会比他更好的，我知道你会。’

Sauron的眼中闪过强烈的欲望。Bilbo盯着他苍白且没有一丝伤痕的皮肤，上面没有一根体毛。多么大的不同啊，并且比Thorin不知道好多少倍！他也硬起来了。

‘那好吧，’Sauron说，’让我们开始。’他玩笑地弄乱Bilbo的头发，唇边绽开一个微笑。’你想要开始了么？’

Bilbo被喜悦包围。’请允许我。’

‘继续，’Sauron说，’做你想做的。’

于是Bilbo做了。他把Thorin赶出自己的思想，然后和Sauron做爱。那变成一切而该死的Thorin什么都不是。Thorin给他留下一身青肿但Sauron是温柔的。Sauron并不像Thorin那样索求。Thorin在干他的时候很急，但Sauron让这个过程持续尽可能长的时间。Thorin事后并没有帮Bilbo清理但Sauron照顾了他。

当他们结束之后，Bilbo的身体很好的嵌进Sauron的怀抱，两条手臂留恋地环住他，尽管他并没有想要离开的意思。是的，他并不介意永远在他的臂弯里面。Sauron将他们裹在温暖的毯子里，然后亲吻了Bilbo的头顶，接着又弄乱了他的头发。

因为某些原因Bilbo有点难过。他并不应该难过，起码不是有Sauron陪伴他的时候,这让他感觉被需要的时候。所以为什么他觉得难过？Bilbo应该洋溢着快乐，但实际上眼泪涌出了他的眼睛而啜泣溢出了他的唇角。

‘嘘，’Sauron低语，将那些眼泪擦去。他从Bilbo眼中擦掉一滴眼泪，然后再一次亲吻了他的额头。’我不会再让他伤害你了，Bilbo。我会杀了他，让他没机会自救。你不希望这样么？’

‘我希望，’Bilbo说，无论他多努力停止哭泣但眼泪依然簌簌，’但我不能不想我救了他的事实。我又一次从死亡中救了他，但他吼叫着把我赶出了Erebor，说我不被欢迎。我还救了他的侄子们，但是他驱逐了我。为什么我有那个机会的时候我tmd没有让他直接死？’

’嘘，’Sauron低声道。’你没必要为此感到糟糕。让他活着并没有改变他的态度，而那是他自己的问题。我保证，当他被抓到之后他会收到他应有的折磨。’

Bilbo抽着鼻子道，’你保证？’

Sauron抱住他并且亲了他的唇。’我用我手上的戒指保证。’他抬起手让戒指在光下闪烁。’Thorin会收到他应得的折磨。’然后他再次拥抱了Bilbo，在他的身上吻出一串痕迹。最终，Bilbo睡着了，安全地躺在Sauron温暖的怀中。他永远不会忘了这种感觉，并且会为了拥有它而付出一切。

‘并且，’Sauron说道，尽管Bilbo不确定是做梦还是他真的说了，’如果Thorin没有背叛你，那么我们恐怕永远不会相遇。如果我们能在一起那么那就是是值得的不是么？对我来说，那无疑是值得的。’


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summary:

Thorin被Sauron的半兽人抓住了。

正文：  
滴到上Thorin眼睛上的血告诉他他已经毁灭了。他眨了眨眼睛，又揉了揉它们，但是似乎什么都不能为他头上长长的伤痕止血。如果它不马上得到处理的话，他可能就要死了。半兽人来的如此迅速，使他的人民大吃一惊。他们尽可能的战斗，也许他们会胜利，但是他们的胜利不会再有他站在前面，领导着他的人民。

‘主人说带他回去，’一个半兽人说，一头座狼站在它旁边。

‘是的，’另一个半兽人说。’他在带回这个矮人国王的事情上相当坚决。如果我们能将他毫发无伤的带回去，那我们就能获得更高的地位了。’这些话至少给了他一些获得治疗的希望。当然它们会治好他头上的伤口，如果它们希望得到晋升。

Thorin不明白他为什么会担心这些半兽人。看在mahal的面上，他会因为头上的伤而死！他应该好奇这个主人是谁，他想从他这里得到什么，但是实际上他努力让他此刻剧烈跳动心平静下来。同样的，他不禁觉得这些半兽人是他此时遇上的最大麻烦。他脖子后面在出汗，打湿了他的头发，而且他开始闻周围的气味。他希望半兽人的气味可以附着在他身上，这样当他逃跑的时候它们就很难找到他，如果他会逃跑。但他本身的体味飘散的话它们肯定能找到他。

我的人民会活下来，他对自己说。他们聪明且机敏。如果没有国王，他们也一定会赢。Fili和Kili仍然在Erebor，所以他们有他们。Thorin在脑海中不停这么想，但是这对于让他冷静下来毫无作用。他仍然被绑着，在一群半兽人手中。

当半兽人撤退时，Thorin被强迫着跑步。锁链烧伤了他的皮肤，但是他只能跑的更快。如果他稍微慢下来，谁知道会发生什么。他确信半兽人最终还是会伤害他，除非他们真的希望能提升目前的地位。半兽人的嚎叫在空气中回响。  
~

夜晚很冷。如果半兽人的不伤害他意味着给他肮脏的面包碎片、不处理他的伤口、用锁链将他锁住并且不给他一个毛毯的话，那它们真的不明白到底’不伤害’意味着什么。可是它们是半兽人。Thorin还能真心的期待什么？

Thorin离火堆很远，这使得这里很冷，但至少只有很少的半兽人在看管他。他需要在离Erebor太远之前迅速的逃跑。或者其他人已经在后面追赶他了？希望如此。Thorin并不想花超出必要的时间跟半兽人呆在一起。

半兽人们唱的歌（听起来就像一匹快死的小马和一条嘶嘶的蛇）和旷野中混杂的动物叫声是他仅能听到的声音。半兽人唱得愈发大声，但Thorin宁愿听到某些人窒息。他掩住耳朵，然后努力想一个逃跑计划。

他听着它们说话，希望从中得到更多关于他们主人的信息。有时候他会引起中断，但那只是让它们减少给他的面包。如果这个逃跑计划不成功——尽管它对自己说别那么想——那么他会需要一些好的表现来博得半兽人好的方面，即使多一片面包。他的胃在抱怨，那个声音太大了，但他惊讶于没有一个半兽人看向他。

困住他的锁链是最难挣脱的，但是如果他能挣脱他就有很大机会逃跑。下一个问题是武器，他所有的武器都被拿走了，唯独留下他身上绑的一把小匕首。Thorin认为这些半兽人太蠢了所以并没有发现它，他为此感谢Mahal。但是这把匕首并不能造成很大伤害，除非在一场很近的战斗中。唯一的可能是投掷它，但Thorin并不像他的侄子Kili一样善于进行远距离攻击。

火光渐弱了，火星飘散在空气中。Thorin知道半兽人马上会找更多的柴火。它们短时间内似乎不用任何休息。他继续胡乱摆弄他的锁链，直到他的一条腿得到自由。那条腿有些烧伤，但Thorin可以忍受。无论这个主人是谁，现在只有一把小匕首的Thorin都不想面对并且与之敌对。

带着一条自由的腿，一种强烈的自信穿过他。尽管很少，但他能做的事儿很多。如果他现在感受到的，在他体内燃烧的火焰能够继续，那么他确信自己可以走下去，至少到他逃跑成功。

他不可克制得想他会被称作什么。Thorin，两度成为英雄的国王，不仅和另外13个人一起面对恶龙并且战斗，而且还能从半兽人眼皮底下逃脱。他会被载入史册，并且在多年后他的行为依然为人所知且津津乐道。矮人们会称他为强大的Thorin，胜利的Thorin，或者英雄Thorin。

他感觉到他头上的绷带，谢天谢地他得到了这个。然后他感觉到环绕着他另一条腿的锁链。把它弄走有多难呢？如果他努力一些也许几分钟之后他就自由了。

但之后他的计划暴露了，因为这时当一个半兽人走过来并且发现他试图逃跑。它向其他的半兽人们吼叫，然后抓起Thorin，弄断了他的腿。前一秒Thorin的腿还完好无缺，但下一秒他的感觉就像Mahal的锤子狠狠地敲了它。这个半兽人想必没有在意过自己的晋升，也不在乎它们的主人曾说过不能伤害Thorin。当它结束暴行，将Thorin仍在地上，它的脸上因为Thorin的尖叫而生出一个丑陋的露齿的笑，然后它走回了火边。

‘好了现在他不能逃走了，’一个半兽人咕哝道，它的脸上露出一个呲牙的笑。’看起来矮人的小国王害怕了。’

‘就想想主人会对他做什么吧！’

它们继续交谈，慢慢从Westron语变成它们的母语，Thorin努力隐藏他的痛苦。尽管那很困难。他的腿就像被一千只小马踩过，并且他不确定这些半兽人会把它弄正。他的腿可能永远伤着。

但是我能拖住它们，Thorin想，并且不可克制的为此感到高兴。能够拖住半兽人事儿通常都是值得做的。并且这会给矮人们时间赶来救我。到那时我会得到正确的治疗并且在我恢复后依旧领导我的人民。我也许将他们引入不必要的战争，但是他们仍然有责任并且得为了国王做好准备。

Thorin很快进入梦乡。他的头阵阵作痛，而他做的唯一的梦只有雾蒙蒙的图像，前一秒出现下一秒又突然消失。在第二天早晨他醒来之后，他甚至记不起来那些都是什么关于什么。  
~

Thorin很冷，浑身潮湿，并且疼痛，他的眼中有着失望。连续几周他都跟半兽人在一起，没有一次看见哪怕一点获救的迹象。他的人民被伤害所以现在需要捡起Erebor的碎片么？或者也可能救援只是有点之后，但是依然在他的后面？

也许他们认为你死了？Thorin想。那当然是一种可能。在他失踪而一队半兽人刚进行了一次突袭之后他们真的期待他还活着么？Thorin仍然抓紧了那一丝希望，可能，仅仅是可能，他们派了某种救援的团队。那个队伍可能由Kili领导，为了他所在乎的一切！但是实际上，如果是Kili领导的话这个救援有可能以灾难结束而Thorin会陷入比之前更糟糕的境地。而且Kili也许甚至不会为他带来一个治疗师！

天气很冷，几乎要下雨了。地面被一层厚厚的，肮脏的雪水覆盖。他的外套大部分时间是湿的，而且他对于自己此刻依然活着感到很惊讶。矮人是一个很强壮的民族，但是这种情况Thorin并不明白。他的腿仍然在疼，但是到现在为止他已经有些习惯了这个疼痛，所以它变的更可以忍受。他甚至开始得到更多的面包份额，并且能吃掉得到的所以食物，因为饥饿。半兽人会在他狼吞虎咽的吃掉如此小的面包块的时候嘲笑他，但是他并不在乎。他很饿，并且知道他必须吃掉所有能吃的。谢天谢地半兽人此刻没有想起如果给他更小的面包会是一件更有趣的事儿。Thorin知道他不能控制它们永远也想不起这个主意，并且它们最终肯定还是会想起，但是到那时为止他必须要在还有机会的时候吃掉所有能吃的东西。而不管他们给他什么，他总是饥饿。这对于半兽人所有的不伤害他的命令来说当然是奇怪的。

他再一次努力想多了解一些这个’主人’，但是失败了。每一段时间他能听见一些词语诸如’王夫’或者’塔’，但是他没有在意。唯一困扰他的只是他为什么会被如此拼命地抓住。会因为他杀了Azog么？他不能确定，因为他连一次也没有听见它的名字出现在半兽人的话中。就像他们在Thorin在战场上杀了他之后就完全的把它忘了。

 

天空被云层覆盖，灰得就像石头一样。有时他抬头看看天，经常是在疼痛难忍的时候——尽管这种时候越来越少了。他慢慢足够的习惯了疼痛，就像他从没做过别的。这是他的路，一条承受周围发生的一切的路。

半兽人在夜晚仍然生火和唱歌。他不知道它们为什么这么做，而尽管他已经习惯了疼痛他还是无法习惯它们的歌声。他宁愿听他的伙伴们醉醺醺地唱歌也好多听半兽人唱。如果这是对他错误的惩罚，那这无疑是一种折磨。

很快他开始听见关于它们已经接近目的地的话语。他不知道这个地方在哪或者是什么，但是恐惧贯穿了他。至今为止他应该已经获救了不是么？但是现在他在这里，仍然是半兽人的人质，仍然疼痛。没有一丝一毫救援的迹象，甚至没有一点来给他哪怕最微小的希望。thorn开始害怕他的假设是正确的——其他矮人认为他已经死了。

如果救援来了呢？Thorin想。如果他们被抓了，或者更糟，已经被杀了？这个想法让他厌恶，但是他知道这当然可能。如果那是真的，那他真的，真心希望Kili没有领导这次营救，或者Fili也没有。在它们的路上他曾经见过半兽人吃一些闻起来很奇怪的肉类。但是他对自己说，没有。你没有听见小马的声音，没有听见你朋友的尖叫。然后他努力说服自己，他真的努力了。

慢慢地，他知道它们向哪去了。那是一个他听说过，在地图上见过的地方，以前从未想过要去的地方，因为他没有理由去。——那是Mordor，并且当他到达那里的时候他知道有什么事情不对劲。他之前感受到的所有恐惧和紧张和他在这里感觉到的相比都微不足道。到这时候他不再相信自己会得救。是的，他知道这是无望的。他将要面对半兽人的主人，无论他是否自愿。

半兽人似乎极其兴奋，当它们越来越接近Mordor，并且当它们进入Mordor之后变得更加激动。它们用母语和兴奋的Westron语混杂着交谈，而且他们甚至给了他更多的面包。也许它们真的很高兴可以跟随这个主人，并且这个主人还是个伟大的人，或者它们只是因为他们最终到达了这里儿高兴。Thorin不知道答案是哪一个，或者答案是否就是这二者之一，但是他恐惧了。到现在，在经历了之前的一切之后，他本不应该害怕任何事儿，但是他恐惧了。远方的火山没有一点帮助。

是时候进入塔中了。他吞了吞喉咙中的口水，告诉自己他曾经历过更糟的情况，他能轻松地应付这个，然后他走了进去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章含有刑罚和流血

第三章

Summary:

警告：本章含有刑罚和流血

 

正文

它们给了thorin一个房间来过夜。那就向黑塔一样——一切都是他从未想过的。房间的角落里点着火来取暖，另一边有一张柔软的床。除此之外别无他物，这间房间没有其他家具，除了墙上一些画着起伏山脉的画。他不知道是什么让这里的主人喜欢这些起伏的山，又或者是什么让他人道的对待自己。但是他不想过早将自己的幸运消耗掉。

但是他不知道的是，这种幸运已经被剥夺了。仅仅在他到这个房间度过了好过的半个小时之后（如果他体内的生物钟已然可靠的话，但实际上它已经在跟着半兽人许多天之后失效了，并变得一团糟），门被敲响了。他揉了揉眼睛和耳朵，怀疑自己是不是最终失去了神志。如果这个是他的龙症那么这无疑是其中的一种症状。他不知道是什么原因让金子使他产生了在这个房间内的幻觉。

敲门声还在继续。

‘进来，’他说。因为长时间不说话他的嗓音像被撕裂了。他曾经被告知他只需要在一个挤满人的房间内讲话然后他就会成为他们中最显眼的一个。即使他不是那么健谈，他依然受到瞩目。但是现在，在和半兽人呆了这么久之后，他变得非常沉默。由于很少使用，他说每句话都在疼。

门开了，thorin之前的舒适感全部离他远去。

‘你好，’门边高个的男人说。他的手中拿着一把长剑，看起来不可思议的锋利。它在光下闪烁。’我从很久之前就很想见你。’那人很高并且瘦，并且他明显知道要如何利用自己的身体优势来获得利益。他的头大很长，黑的就像渡鸦腹部的羽毛。他穿着一件款式简单却有相似颜色的长袍，但是脚上并没有穿鞋。他身上最引人注目的是他绿色的眼睛，那是同他牛奶般的皮肤和深色的头发和长袍不相称的颜色。他走路的时候带着自信和优雅。这个人从不怀疑自己。

‘那么你就是半兽人的主人了？’

他笑了，他的牙齿比thorin见过的其他半兽人要更圆滑一些。他的耳朵被他深色的头发遮住，所以thorin不能判断这是个人类还是精灵，或者并非这二者。’是的，我是。你是thorin oakenshield，对么？是矮人的国王？’

’是的。’

太好了。那么这次突袭并不是毫无成果。’他低下头看他的剑，在手中把玩它。如果他害怕划伤自己，那么他就不会如此表现。——这意味着两件事：要么他是个蠢货最终会划伤自己，要么他受到过良好的训练，并且能保护自己不受到任何突发事故伤害。而他看起来，thorin想，必然是后者。他不能抱有’这个人并不知道自己在干什么’的希望。

‘你想对我做什么？’thorin不知道自己做过什么冒犯过Mordor的人的事儿。Mahal在上，他从未来过这里！

那个人低声地笑了，眼神突然柔和下来，’我不是说是我要见你。你也不是来见我的，thorin oakenshield。’

‘如果那不是你，’他的声音在颤抖，’那是谁让我来这的？’

男人再次低下头看他的剑，并沿着剑身轻敲。’一个我珍视的人，一个你伤害过的人。’

’我伤害过很多人。’这是一句实话。他知道如果现在还有逃离这一切的方法的话，他一定不会拒绝。现在他不再坚持他的荣誉了。他唯一想做的就是回到他的人民身边，而如果同意这个男人说的每一句话就能使他向逃离更接近一步的话，他会这么做的。

‘我能证实这句话，’一个声音说。thorin看不见是谁说的，但是声音中有一些他熟悉的感觉。他开始在记忆中翻找，想找到这个人的一些蛛丝马迹，但是什么都没找到。

那个人笑了，然后伸手将某个人拉了过来。thorin的心跳几乎停止了。

‘bilbo？’他问道。他揉了揉眼睛，然后用力的眨了眨。无论他这么做了几次，他仍然看见那个霍比特人站在他面前。他穿着深色的、夏尔风格的衣服。似乎跟三年前那个旅程开始的时候毫无两样，除了他稍稍长长的头发和他穿着的完全不同颜色的衣服。’是你吗？’

‘不，’那个人说。’显然我是一个精灵领主。’他语气中强烈的讽刺让战栗爬上thorin的脊柱。但这并不是他不习惯bilbo以这种口气跟他说话。不是的。他总是很直来直去的表达他的观点。真正让他后背发凉的是bilbo声音中纯粹的恨意。

thorin再次揉了揉他的眼睛。这太不可思议了。或者，好吧，这并不是幻觉，而是一个梦！这所有的一切都应该只是一个梦。一个噩梦！是的，没什么能够解释这一切了。也许这就是一个因为他觉得负罪的良心所引发的一个噩梦，而当他醒来的时候他会回到Erebor。他发誓当他醒来后，他会马上跟bilbo道歉。他克服了阿肯宝石带给他的怨恨，而他只是没来得及道歉。但是这次他一定会找到机会的！

‘闭嘴！’bilbo尖叫。他眯起眼睛。’我们都知道我是真实的。’

thorin试图醒来。但那并没成功。他再次揉了揉眼睛，在不必要的情况下。’所以发生的事是事实了。’

bilbo看着他，就好像没看见一头巨大的野兽正站在他的面前。’是的，这就是现实！’他的声音中包含着一股冰冷的恨意，而这些对thorin来说就像冰一样。——bilbo的恨是真的；他不是在做梦。这太真实了以至于他不能否认正在发生的事情。  
~

bilbo转向Sauron。他并不总像现在这么高（平时他会把自己变得矮一点，这样bilbo就不会觉得在他面前自己像个小矮人）。但是现在他不在乎。他只想要Sauron手里的那把剑。’我想要它。’他毫不犹豫地说，同时伸出手来。

Sauron笑了笑，然后将剑递给了他。’我会让你们单独呆会，’他说。

‘谢谢。我也希望单独呆会儿。’

‘但是答应我结束后你会告诉我每一个让人颤栗的细节。’

’当然。’

’谢谢。’然后Sauron离开了，bilbo进入这个房间，并关上了他身后的门。门’嘭’得关上了，这个声音似乎震得房间在晃。thorin紧紧抓住了他的腿。

‘所以，’bilbo说，’我们抓紧时间。’

thorin似乎对于bilbo能单手拿住剑并且毫不费力而感到吃惊。他仍然觉得bilbo是个弱不禁风的人么？

‘bilbo，你要用它做什么？’

————————————————————————————

‘切芝士薄片。’他看向thorin的腿。’那很疼吧，不是么？’

’呃，嗯，是的。’

bilbo因为thorin表现的尴尬而笑了。至少让他觉得难堪会使这件事变得比之前更有趣。除非之前他就发现了让thorin显得像个傻瓜时多么有趣的事儿。——bilbo强烈的感觉到自己的控制力，并且他很喜欢这样。

‘看见我很惊讶么？’bilbo挺直了后背，然后握紧了剑柄。

‘是啊，是的。为什么我不会惊讶呢？’

‘你认为这是金子引起的幻觉么？’

‘我打心底里希望这样。’

‘那真是不幸，因为这并不是。幻觉对你来说太仁慈了。’

他应受惩罚。bilbo想。我要让他感受到之前我所经历的。

之后，没有丝毫迟疑的，他走近thorin，举起手中的剑，然后准确地砍掉了他的腿。他听着thorin的哀嚎，并且努力将这个声音印在脑海中。从他断腿处喷涌出的鲜血让bilbo感到高兴。那是一个流畅并且干净的切割，他为自己的天赋自豪。——就像切一段香肠一样。

眼泪在thorin的眼中聚集，然后落下。’bilbo，你为什么要这么做？’

bilbo挑起一边眉毛。’你真的不知道么？你是个彻底的傻瓜，thorin。我真希望在我认识你的时候就意识到这一点。’

‘我知道你因为阿肯宝石的事儿而难过……’

bilbo打断了他。’难过？伤心？我看起来是这样吗？我一点都不难过！’他握紧了剑柄。’我tmd很生气！’他最后看了一眼thorin，血从他的伤口处流出来并且渗入他的谈资。thorin试图止血。他的断腿掉在地上，那里也有一大片血迹。bilbo摇了摇头。’别在意。’他转过身并且准备走开。

‘你要走了？’

bilbo转身怒视着他。’所以我现在要听你的命令了？对我来说真是个好理由，我当然很高兴留下。’

thorin的脸上闪过迷惑和悲伤。显然他仍然不能理解现在这些事儿为什么会发生在他身上。好吧，bilbo猜他需要让他相信这一切。

‘我恨你，thorin oakenshield，’他说。’我tmd的恨你。’然后他转身离去，并没有听见thorin绝望的哭喊着叫他解释。他砰得关上了门。他敢打赌thorin会惊讶他竟然能开门。但是thorin见到了，并且他知道bilbo可以——他再也不是一个弱不禁风的人了。

bilbo给thorin叫了个医生来为他的腿止血（这对他来说比直接送他上天堂仁慈太多），但是他强调不能为他清理床上的血迹，也不能拿走地上的断腿。他要thorin呆在他自己的血中，闻着他身体渐渐腐烂。至少他得到他应得的味道。  
~

如果说Sauron会在某方面有用的话，那一定是折磨人的手段上了。bilbo告诉他之前的事儿的时候他很惊讶但是更高兴，并且对于bilbo没有马上将thorin杀死感到很满意。他很高兴bilbo比ing密友让这个折磨结束。

’你可以让他一直流血，’Sauron说，’就像你今天做的，但是要经常停下让他恢复。而即使他没有流血的时候，他仍然忍受疼痛，身心俱伤。他会在每一次想起你的时候颤抖并且会后悔踏入你这个漩涡的每一步。’

这样说很有趣，bilbo想。现在他记不起来他多喜欢这项活动，或者他多么想马上回那个房间了。他仍然坚持读书，但是不会读那些以前喜欢看的种类了。他不再需要任何冒险故事——他的生活就是一个悲剧的冒险，打从他离开袋底洞开始。现在他经常读历史书。他知道很多，但是现在在补上他不知道的那部分。很快的，他可能就会被人认为是这方面的专家了。（不知道为啥突然写这么一段啊。）

’或者你想让我带更多人来，’Sauron说。’你恨他仍旧活着饿侄子们么？’

’说实在，并不。他们不像他们的舅舅。他们只是两个淘气包。’

’好吧，你任何时候都可以要求将他们带来并让他们看着他们的舅舅痛苦。’

bilbo笑了。’我喜欢那个设想。但是实现那个将会很漫长，也许几个月。我不想再等两三个月了。上一次等待已经够久了。thorin的苦难将会继续，但是我必须确保短时间内没有对他造成任何致命伤，如果我会把他的侄子们带来的话。不过，他们来了也是毫无用处的。他们只会大哭着求我停下，然后抱住他们的舅舅。这个场景真实刺眼啊！’

Sauron点头同意。’是的，那个场景只会让人作呕。’

’不过，没有什么痛苦比得上他们知道再也见不到他们的舅舅了。他们做能做到的一切来使这个杂种另眼相看。他们就像给主人捡回骨头的小狗，总是期待着主人能给他们挠挠而后。’如果thorin听见bilbo是怎么说的，他会被激怒的。但是那都是真的，是啊都是事实。他知道他们怎么看他的侄子们。

‘你想多教训他一些么？’

‘当然！’

Sauron露出一个微笑。’好吧，我知道一个很棒的方法。还记着我教给你的魔法吗？’  
“Yes. I’ve mastered it.”  
‘是的，我能控制它了。’

‘我要教你一些新花样。尽管那很简单，但是能给你你想要的效果。当你这么做的时候thorin会对你束手无策，甚至比他现在的状况还要无助。他会在他的裤腿中发抖。’

’那是什么？’bilbo的心兴奋地跳动。

Sauron低声地笑。’好吧，别不耐烦。’他让手指关节咔咔作响。’我会教你的。’然后他那么做了。’相信我，你可以不流一滴汗得做到这个。’

bilbo想象了一下他会用这个干什么。’那太棒了。’

‘是的，当然会。我喜欢看人们被自己的鲜血覆盖，我享受听见他们痛苦的哀嚎，但是有些特别的东西你不能拒绝。我认为精神的折磨总是比肉体的痛苦要更好。记得结束后告诉我结果。’

‘我不会落下任何细节。’

Sauron又笑了，’我一定会等着你的。’


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary:

bilbo让thorin备受折磨。

我是魔鬼，我知道。

正文：

第二天，在Sauron教会bilbo那个新的魔法之后，bilbo跟Sauron讨论了他能做的一切，并且琢磨好每一个细节直到Sauron认为他能很好的想象每一个细节。然后bilbo又到了thorin被关押的房间。他紧紧抓着一把匕首——并不锋利，并显然很小的匕首——直直地看进矮人的眼中。thorin的脸上褪去了血色，看起来就像他觉得面前有一把大斧。bilbo笑了。

‘我又来了，’他说。thorin没有回答，只是低头看着地板，并且避免看向他。bilbo觉得自己有些生气了。他并不是来看thorin的头顶的——他想看他的眼睛。也许他会切下thorin身上的任何部分，但是他希望thorin一直能看见。蒙住他的眼睛确实不错，但是thorin必须看见这一切。’那么今天我该砍掉你的哪里？任何你不喜欢的部分么？’

‘bilbo，’thorin惊讶得瞪大眼睛（看吧，看见这一切），’你现在并不是你自己。请停止吧。’

bilbo气得跺脚。’不像我？你根本不了解我！’

‘我当然了解！’thorin理直气壮地回答就像是bilbo刚才说了世界上最荒唐的事儿。’我们曾是一对，而且我觉得——’他顿了顿，试图在bilbo脸上找出什么。bilbo依然面无表情，戴着平静的面具。’我认为你是我唯一的爱。bilbo，我很抱歉。’（这里用的one and only。）

bilbo笑了。笑声在房间中回响，但愿这个声音也传入thorin的耳朵。——如果是这样，他希望thorin永远不会忘记，并且直到死都还能不时的想起，无论早晚（到bilbo认为他可以死了的那一天）。’你唯一的爱？你真的这么认为并且还想让我相信这句谎言么？thorin，当你知道我做了什么的时候，我看见那瞬间你的表情。你为了阿肯宝石放弃了我，仅仅为了一个光滑闪亮的石头。’

’bilbo，我已经意识到自己做错了！那时候我无法控制自己！你得相信那是因为龙病！’

bilbo叹息。’如果那时其他矮人不制止的话你就要掐死我了。thorin，我几乎在你手下死去。我不想听到任何［那只是因为龙病］的借口。在你眼中有任何疾病都无法引发的纯粹的恨。在某个瞬间，很短暂但是有那么一个瞬间，你想亲手杀了我。’他将匕首握紧。’你在我眼中看见相同的恨了么，thorin？我希望你看见了。现在你需要一个合你口味药了。’

‘bilbo，这不正常！我明白你恨我，但是这样？’

‘好吧，’bilbo将匕首举到额前，随时准备好刺进thorin的身体。’为什么不解释呢？我相信我会给你一个解释。’

‘是的，那很好。thorin努力显得冷静一点， 但他眼中的恐惧和额上的汗水出卖了他。bilbo可以想象他急促的心跳，几乎要跳出胸腔，而bilbo几乎想去触摸和感受他的心跳，好证明他的推测是否正确。但他不能。不，那会显得太过亲密。他一点也不想thorin此时这么想。

‘说来话长，但我会从头开始。你昨天见过我的伴侣了，thorin。’

‘是那个有黑色长发的高大男人么？’

bilbo叹了口气。’有人告诉你你说话方式奇怪么？是的，那是我的伴侣。他不会为了一个见鬼的石头把我卖了！’

’bilbo，我已经知道我做了什么，但是——‘

’我发现你说的什么话都不重要。你的矮人们会说或能说的也不重要。最终你爱宝石胜果围绕在你身边饿其他人。你跟你的祖父太像了。Fili和Kili也会像你一样。最终你会完全迷失在你的财宝中，我怎么都无法救你。我不能改变你的天性，thorin。我听说过矮人不会跟金子和珠宝以外的东西结婚的传说，而你和你的同伴们证明了这一点。那使得Sauron显得不同。他也许戴着金戒指，但是他不崇拜它，并且也不想要更多金子。他的本性没有对金子的渴望。他永远不会像你一样背叛我。开始的时候我只想让他来取代你在我心中的位置，但是最终我得到了更多。现在我有你没有的一切，而且我很高兴。我不想要一个你这样的人渣，回顾过去，我甚至因为喜欢过你而感到羞愧。你也许认为还有其他的方法来阻止这一切的发生，但是别想那些如果了。我只会为这个结果高兴。想想我有时真的想和你共度一生。’

bilbo抓起thorin的手，然后选出一根手指。他拿出他的匕首并准备将它割下来但突然停下了。不，还不是时候。相反的，他开始像Sauron教他的那样吟唱。他不知道咒语会什么时候起效，但他也不必亲自回答。他现在需要的只是专心。如果他弄乱顺序或者在某个词上面打滑，咒语就不会生效而thorin会认为他已经疯了。——这是他最不希望发生的事儿。  
它起作用了。

在thorin完全被咒语控制之前，bilbo再次开口，他希望thorin能听见。’但我知道为什么最终你选择了珠宝而不是我，thorin Oakenshield。珠宝永远不会离开你，也不会因为你对打它们的方式而疲惫最终离去。如果我像阿肯宝石一样你会更喜欢我对么？哦不要否认，你知道那是真的。’

~

thorin不能停止发生在他面前的事儿。他被困在自己的身体里，被强迫体验过去的一切。他的胡子比现在短些，头发也没有现在这么多灰色，他的皮肤依然光滑没有皱纹。他的手握着试图救他命的霍比特人的脖子。他向他吼叫，用字典里最肮脏的字眼叫他，就只为了一块石头。他不能叫自己停下，也不能改变他说出的话。此刻他被迫看着bilbo备受折磨。他看着自己将bilbo仍在地上，看着他含着泪从他身边跑走。他听见自己叫他叛徒，说他毫无用处——而这个霍比特人曾经救过他很多次。

但他不能制止。事情已经发生了，铁板上钉钉，不管thorin多么愤怒，都已经不能改变。

然后他周围的景象变了，像烟一样散去。很快，就被另外一些他很清楚记得，却完全不同角度的东西替代。在他面前是他自己，当他快死了的时候。他被打倒了，不太清醒。那是他醒了并朝bilbo吼叫之后不久，他被驱逐出erebor。滚烫的泪水灼烧着他的眼睛，然后他转过身，开始跑。当他低头看自己的脚，却发现上面覆盖着深棕色的毛。

他被困在bilbo的身体里了。跟上一个场景的惊悚相比，这个比那更甚数倍，因为他被困在他伤害最深那个人的体内，而他什么也做不了。他能感觉到脚下的石头，能闻见空气中的浓烟，能看见周围的死尸。同烟味一起，血的气味也飘散在空气中。如果thorin可以，他会呕吐。

然后这个画面停止了。他说服自己准备好接下来的事，但什么都没发生。实际上，bilbo站在他面前，直直地望进他的眼睛。他手中抓着匕首，但是最终转过身，走远，一句话都没有说。

‘bilbo，我不知道——’

bilbo转过来看着他。’所以现在你知道了！还是我需要再重复一遍？’他把匕首扔向thorin的头，而他将将躲开。billbo怒视他。’你很幸运，thorin。但是以后，如果你来这之后很快就死了，那还真是一个遗憾呢。’  
~

’让我感觉好点吧，’bilbo说。’你能做到么？’

Sauron给了他一个微笑。’我会尽最大的努力，但我不能保证这行得通。我不想给你虚假的希望。’

 

’他总是给我虚假的希望。’bilbo想起，但他摇了摇头。不，他应该感觉高兴才对，而不是更难过。

Sauron轻轻抚摸bilbo的头发。’我猜那是我跟他的另一处不同，对么？现在你希望我对你做什么？’

’所有。’

’如果你坚持。’他笑。’不过现在先来讨论正事儿。当你最终杀了他，我让你彻底忘了他的存在怎么样？我不希望看见你为了他而饱受折磨。就想象一下从来没认识他。你希望我那样做吗？’

’bilbo思考了一阵子。’说真的我不太确定。’

‘你不必今天就决定，但是记住，那一直都是一个选择。’

‘那我会忘了你么？’

‘当然不会。我可以轻松的从你脑海中消除关于他的记忆而同时保留关于我的。那只是为了减少你疲惫肩膀上的负担。如果你不感兴趣，那我不会那么做。我一点都不想强迫你。只看你的决定，而不论你想做什么，我都会支持你。

‘谢谢你为我做这么多。’

Sauron捧起他的下巴。’我很难过为了这件小事你还说谢谢。你应该在很久之前就跟其他像我一样的人在一起。我不应该是唯一一个在乎你并且尊重你想法的人。你值得更多更好的对待。’

bilbo皱着眉说，’你，你是对的。我之前从未那么想过。’

但那是真的。’他停顿了下，将他的手放在bilbo的肩膀上。’所以，我们可以开始了么？’

bilbo点点头。’开始吧。’


End file.
